


Soul Marks

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men Movies - Fandom, Xmen apocalypse
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Prompt:Safe storyPrevious remixes:one,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten,eleven,twelve,thirteen,fourteen,fifteen,sixteen,seventeen,eighteen,nineteen,twentyandtwenty-one.I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yesI am okay with my collaborations being remixed: If they're also signed up, yes. (I think this just means lachatblanche)I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): Yes!I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: Oh yes!I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: No WIPs currently.





	Soul Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Janus Called](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759056) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl). 
  * In response to a prompt by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> [Safe story](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/2263953)
> 
>  
> 
> Previous remixes: [one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2139843), [two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2106165), [three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2101233), [four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2101257), [five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2058198), [six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2072391), [seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2093520), [eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1345159), [nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/806333), [ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4562817), [eleven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4734485), [twelve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4699211), [thirteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4592682), [fourteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4746383), [fifteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4753286), [sixteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122006), [seventeen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122933), [eighteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7881934), [nineteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7958101), [twenty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8002468) and [twenty-one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8020663).  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: If they're also signed up, yes. (I think this just means lachatblanche)  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): Yes!  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: Oh yes!  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: No WIPs currently.

1981  
"...I don't want to hear anymore of this ridiculousness tomorrow, good night," Erik heard his wife closing their daughter's door as he reached the top of the staircase. 

"Problem?" he smirked. 

"It's that damn book, again. It's been a week and Nina is still on about how her wrists are blank. She told me tonight how maybe nobody will ever love her," Magda rolled her eyes. "She's only four." 

"Perhaps but she's a very smart four," Erik wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Maybe I should sneak in and write Daddy on her right arm." 

"You mean daddy and mommy," Magda released herself from his hold and looked up. 

"I said what I said," he smirked and walked to the bedroom. 

A few hours later Erik laid away remembering when he and Charles had talked about the very markings his daughter obsessed over now. 

It had been almost two decades before in a hotel somewhere in the middle of America when Charles had shyly revealed that "Erik" was scripted across his right wrist. Erik reciprocated with a kiss and the confession that though he could no longer see it, he vaguely remembered "Charles" scrawled up his arm when he was young. He didn't question the validity of that memory at the time but did a few bitter nights under the Pentagon and again when the topic had initially been brought up by Nina. His name was on Magda after all and, if she were his soulmate than her name should've been the one on him. 

Surly the telepath hadn't manipulated his mind. Charles wouldn't do that, Erik knew that in even his darkest moments. Maybe he'd just been so caught up in the idea of a romance and the lure of finally not being alone that he wanted to believe Charles was his soulmate. 

"It's not soulmate, Erik" a posh voice with a hint of a smile, interrupted Erik's internal debate. Charles was doing a mutant scan in Cerebro and Erik always enjoyed the unexpected chats. 

"Merely linguistics, old friend," Erik chided back. "The point is..." 

"The point," Charles continued, "is you are debating how Magda and I could both have you because you are thinking of a concept of the one. The lettering refers to who will be the greatest love of you life, not the only so it's possible to have your name on more than one person. Similarly, your left hand inscribes your fiercest enemy not the only one you'll have." 

"Fair point," Erik mused. "But Charles, and don't misunderstand me, I love my life here but if I was to be your greatest love and you were to be mine, why did you let me go? Not only at the beach, you did it in Washington as well." 

Charles paused for a moment before confessing, "My left arm says Magneto." 

"Oh," Erik swallowed. "Oh my Charles, well you don't have to worry, your enemy is gone.All I want now is to live a simple life and to have you as my friend." 

There was a bittersweet silence filled with words too long unsaid and feeling too destructive to acknowledge until Charles' cracked voice finally broke it. 

"So how's little Nina?" 

They chatted on long into the morning just the way friends catching up do. 

*

1983

Poland

 

Erik walked in covered in blood and dirt from having buried Magda and Nina. He didn't feel like changing, in fact he no longer felt much of anything at all.

"You wanna know my powers, know who I am, see what I can do. I'll show you. Think of the person you love most in your life. Your wife, mother, daughter... Now that person will know what it is to lose someone they love, and live with that pain. Forever."

Images flashed through his mind of every one of them, Charles too, and though he wasn't dead, he might as well be. They were lost to each other forever, or would be after what Erik had planned and even that couldn't arise anything in him to surpress the empty need for revenge. 

 

Killing could not bring him peace but it still needed to happen. That's the thing Charles never understood, Charles growing up in his castle locked away from the cold, harsh world. The man who'd always been in control of his destiny, save for the times Erik had unwittingly ruined that control. Erik needed to control at least one thing just once more and Charles would be fine, better off without him in fact.

" My name isn't Henryk. My name is Magneto."

 

*

North Salem 

"...You're psychic, Charles. You can convince me to do anything," Erik winked, silently inviting him inside. 

"Goodbye, old friend," Charles smiled. 

"Good luck, Professor," Erik sighed and began to leave before realizing that he had absolutely no one else in the world to go to. Before he reached the gate, he turned and headed back into the sub basement. 

"On second though," Erik said as he appeared behind Charles, who'd been watching the X-Men train. "They do say keep your friends close but your enemies closer and seeing as how I am your fiercest.." Erik gently tapped Charles' left arm. 

"Emm," Charles smiled. "Yes it would be wise to have you stay here so I keep an eye on you." 

 

"Very wise, Professor." Erik bent down, cradled Charles' chin and kissed his mouth. One by one the X-kids stoped what they were doing and stared.


End file.
